


Happy Birthday

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Earth, Ebony - Freeform, F/M, Figurine, Happy, Love, Oneshot, Post War, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Voltron, elephant - Freeform, present, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 28: Ebony.Shiro has a birthday surprise for Pidge.





	Happy Birthday

Shiro knocked on the door to Pidge’s room. It was early morning, and Pidge’s 22nd birthday. They’d only been back on Earth for a few days, so she hasn’t managed to destroy her sleep schedule yet.

“Who is it?”, she asked through the door, her voice as beautiful as ever.

“It’s me, Shiro, your overly handsome boyfriend”.

Her laughter filled the walls, jumping back and forth. Shiro loved it when she sounded happy.

“Don’t overdo it Takashi. Come in”.

Shiro opened the door, Pidge was sitting on her messy bed, her laptop in her knees as she wrote something down. She was wearing an Altean nightgown Allura has gifted her, and her green paladin slippers were at the side of her bed.

“Happy birthday Pidge!”, Shiro said as he showed her the small box in his hand, carefully wrapped in green paper.

“Naw Shiro, thanks”, she said smiling, and then took the box from him. She opened it in seconds, and squealed at what she saw before she took t out of the box. “Omg it’s so cute!”.

What Shiro had given her was a small handmade elephant statue made out of pure ebony. He remembered Pidge saying something about liking elephants a while ago, and he knew she liked dark wood, so he had bought that small figurine.

“Do you like it?”.

She nodded, her smile was growing wider by the second.

“I love it. Thank you Shiro”.


End file.
